Talk:Ganondorf
Honor I think he's also rather honorable, since he considers Link a worthy opponent, and usually he has, with a few exceptions, no desire to kill Link or Zelda, just steal their parts of the Triforce and become a god. He's also giving him fair fights, and will never attack while Link is down. This is the main thing that just prevents him from being a Complete Monster. BowserBros65 (talk) 20:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros65 One more thing I forgot to mention he's also a bit of a tragic villain due to his backstory in Wind Waker, so i'm adding that in there also.BowserBros65 (talk) 14:57, August 16, 2013 (UTC)BowserBros65 A Link to the Past Manga question Hi. Two of the pictures in the gallery are stated to be from the A Link to the Past Manga. Can you tell me which specific manga those images were from? There are three manga adaptations to A Link to the Past. One involved Roam, the other was written by Ataru Cagiva, and the third was written by Akira Himekawa. In other words, simply saying "A Link to the Past" manga doesn't cut it. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 02:01, October 22, 2016 (UTC) even though ganondorf is the main antagonist of the series zant is considered to be more evil than him True form As explained in Skyward Sword, Ganon is the personnification of the hate and malice of Demise and in its attempt to destroy the hero and the goddess: "Those like you... Those who share the blood of the goddess and the spirit of the hero... They are eternally bound to this curse. An incarnation of my hatred shall ever follow your kind, dooming them to wander a blood-soaked sea of darkness for all time!" - Demises Final Curse, SS While being reborn over and over - in some cases in human/Gerudo form - his pure form is malice and hate incarnate as witnessed in Breath of the Wild. It seems that while Ganondorf may be a preferred vessel, Ganon ultimately is nothing but a pure force of evil that is closest embodied through its pigh/demon/monster form. "Ganon was born of a dark past. He is a pure embodiment of the ancient evil that is reborn time and time again... He has given up on reincarnation and has assumed his pure, enraged form" - Zelda in BOTW :--Grizzhly (talk) 22:02, July 4, 2018 (UTC) Honorable I can only think of two times Ganondorf has been show to be a little honorable, and one of these times he isn’t even Ganondorf, but Demise. Does that really label him as an honorable villian considering everything he has done and the length of the series? Wikification (talk) 01:32, July 28, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think honorable is something that stands out in Ganondorf. He is no dishonest bastard either, but not being dishonorable does not automatically make him honorable. --Grizzhly (talk) 13:06, July 28, 2018 (UTC) Calamity Ganon The Calamity Ganon wanted to destroy the land of Hyrule outright, whereas Ganondorf himself just wanted to take it over. Does this mean that the Calamity Ganon is a separate being (i.e. something Ganondorf created in his attempt to conquer Hyrule, but it broke away from his control), or the Calamity Ganon is just Ganon being insane to the point of shedding his former persona and wanting to destroy Hyrule as revenge?RileyGronlundSuperMario (talk) 22:13, July 4, 2019 (UTC)